A single entity, such as a company, may include multiple data management systems. For example, there may be a customer relationship management (CRM) system, a marketing system, and master system. These data management systems may each contain copies of the same data. For example, each data management system may contain a customer record, which includes information such as a customer's name, address, telephone number, social security number, and the like. Changes to information in one data management system may need to be propagated to other data management systems in order to ensure that the data in all systems is consistent. Problems may arise, however, if two systems are trying to update the same data concurrently. Another type of concurrent change occurs if that data has been updated previously and the updates have not yet been propagated to the system or systems currently trying to update the data.